Clueless
by Lythanie
Summary: The green eyed wizard lowered slowly his wand-arm. It was done. Voldemort was dead. But the price for the victory was high. What has the future in store for them now?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: clueless

**Author**: Lythanie

**Pairing**: ?

**Warnings**: I don't know yet, could become slash or not. It's just a teaser for now ;)

* * *

x-x-x-x chapter 1 x-x-x-x

.

The green eyed wizard lowered slowly his wand-arm. It was done. Voldemort was dead.

But the price for the victory was high.

Around him the people erupted in cheers hugging the next person. Families, friends, acquaintances and even strangers celebrated together.

In their mid stood Harry James Potter – their saviour.

Everyone around him were either too relieved to notice his dead eyes or too distracted with their own grief. The green eyes were dead and full of sorrow and grief.

So many lives were destroyed due to the dark lord and his death eaters. Harry could see George Weasley kneeling next to the body of his twin. His heart broke at the scene as the family surrounded them slowly.

Hermione clutched at Ron to support him and let herself supported. Ginny threw herself into the waiting arms of Neville Longbottom. Despite their obvious grief they were relieved too. The war had ended.

Harry looked around and searched for dead and survivors. Tonks and Remus had been killed in the battle. Andromeda Tonks and sweet little Teddy had died days before in an attack on their safe house.

Severus Snape – the brave double agent – lay dead in the Shrieking shack. And so much more had died young and old...Purebloods and muggles. Death did not make a difference and reaped.

Harry looked back at his friends. They did not need him.

He had fulfilled his purpose.

The invisible cloak fell over him like a soft blanked and he could hear the mourning song of Fawkes. It was sad but also comforting.

He stared down at the two wands in his hand. The Elder Wand and Malfoy's wand and he knew his own broken one was in his bag. He glanced over to the Malfoys. They were also relieved to be together again.

Harry looked again at the wand and with the protection of the invisible cloak he disappeared into the headmaster's office.

"Harry, my boy. It's good to see you still alive." Dumbledore greeted him as soon as he took off the cloak. He was barely heard over the applause of the portraits.

"You shall know that the goblin healers and curse breakers could have destroyed the horcrux in my scar without killing me." Harry replied tonelessly. He was not in the mood for the manipulative old wizard. Portrait or not, he was not innocent in the whole ordeal.

He took paper and quill and jotted down a quick note. He wanted to give the wand back to its real owner but he was paranoid enough to believe that Malfoy would be in trouble if the wizarding world found the wand in his possession without any word from him.

_Malfoy, thank you for the wand. It was quite helpful. I don't need it anymore. I repaired my old one._

_H. _

He tied the note around the wand and asked a house elf to hide it in Malfoy's robes without being noticed as soon as Harry had left Hogwarts. He knew it was a bold lie about his wand but he had no intention to use his old wand again.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I don't deserve your forgivingness." Dumbledore asked sadly, his eyes had stopped twinkling.

"The contents of the snitch...I lost it in the forest, I won't go looking for it. I hope it is alright." Harry told the portraits instead and ignored the apology. Dumbledore nodded proudly.

"As for the wand..." Harry hold the Elder Wand with both hands. With a loud crack and quite a few sparks it became history. A few of the old headmasters and headmistresses hissed or gasped at the display.

"It's not worth the trouble."

"Very true, Harry." The portrait of Albus Dumbledore said.

"I will keep the cloak. It was my father's cloak after all."

"And what are your plans now that you have defeated Voldemort?" Headmaster Black inquired curiously.

"I will write a few letters and disappear from Britain. They don't need me anymore. It's time that they learn to sort themselves out. Ron and Hermione have each other. The Weasleys are not torn anymore they will get through this. Ginny has Neville. She might have promised to wait for me but I can't fault her that she has moved on. I need to go before magical Britain either tries to make me responsible for the rebuilding or decides that I am too powerful and belong into Azkaban or worse dead."

"Have you that little faith in the wizarding world?" Dumbledore observed the tired teen mournfully.

"Even less. Maybe I should stage my death...but I can't do this to my remaining friends. They have already lost enough..."

He put the broken parts of the Elder Wand into his pockets. The idea of staging his death becoming even more endearing. He just wanted out of this mess.

Had he not done enough for them?

Harry sighed and took his cloak. He would not use it. Instead he made sure that he was seen how he entered the Shrieking Shack. He wanted to say farewell to the brave spy who lay there and to fulfil his last wish.

The body of Severus Snape was still there, lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Thank you for everything." Harry whispered with broken voice.

"The evidence for your innocence and your involvement in this war is now in the headmaster's office. They will find everything there. I.."

A loud crack echoed through the shack. Harry jumped up.

"Wha..."

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione observed with a sad smile the celebration. It was not the same when the main figure was not there to celebrate with them.

"Hey, Mione. Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"He went back to the Shrieking Shack."

"What? Why? He should celebrate his freedom. Finally free from Voldemort, free from the prophecy."

"He wants to bring Snape back, so that he can be cleared and buried properly."

"He's a good boy. Fulfilling the last wish of a man he has never liked." Molly smiled sadly.

"Shouldn't we go with him? I don't think it's healthy to be alone right now." Neville asked the group of friends and surrogate family.

"He would have told someone, mate. Don't worry. He wants to be alone right now and then bounce back and ready to save everyone again." Ron shook his head but his concerned look betrayed his words.

"I guess it's my fault, too... I broke my promise..." Ginny whispered guiltily. Neville sneaked his arm around his girlfriend.

"What did you promise?"

"To wait for him. He must have seen us together."

"He doesn't blame you, Ginny. That's not his style. I'm sure he is happy for you." Hermione assured the younger girl.

"HELP! FIRE!"

Immediately most of them were on their legs and ran outside.

The Shrieking Shack was burning.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione cried out.

Every survivor was immediately at work.

"Why does it not work?" Ron yelled in frustration.

"Magical fire, use Aquamenti all at once!" Minerva McGonagall ordered.

"HARRY?! HARRY?! Can you hear me?" Ron yelled at the flames.

The flames were already that high that the wizards and witches were not able to see the hut anymore. The magical fire spread fast. The heat licked at their skins.

Within seconds the flames covered a radius of several metres. These that not helped directly at the shack tried to extinguish the fire that had spread to the Whipping Willow through the tunnel.

"Why does Potter do nothing? He sent me a note that he had repaired his old wand." Draco Malfoy cursed while casting countless spells against the fire.

They fought bravely for hours to keep the fire under control but in the end it was too late for the shack.

Aurors and healers combed through the remains of the building. They held no hope for finding Harry alive in the remains of the shack but they hoped that he had not been in there when it had started to burn.

Harry's friends casted several patroni and tracking spells to find a hint that Harry had been at another place.

"Sir..." the young auror that stepped next to Kingsley Shacklebolt held a slightly burnt wand and two broken and burnt wands.

The acting minister took a deep breath before handing the wands to Olivander who had just arrived at the scene.

Sorrow filled his eyes as he recognised them. The old wand crafter was able not only to tell whom the wand belonged to and what properties it had but also if there was still a connection to its master.

"This one belonged to Severus Snape. It lost its connection to its master several hours ago due to death. These parts are holy and phoenix feather. Harry Potter's first wand. The other one is the Elder Wand. Former wand of Albus Dumbledore and for a short while Harry Potter. Both wands lost their magic when they broke."

The following silence was only broken by bitter sobs.

Due to the magical fire there were no bodies to bury. Instead they displayed the useless wand parts in a memorial at Godric's Hollow together with the order of Merlin first class that both wizards had been bestowed with postmortem.

The will of Severus Snape had been read in private and no one beside the goblins knew the correct words as only them and the main heir had been present. His godson Draco Malfoy had received his old home Spinner's end and a few personal possessions. No one knew who got the rest. The wizarding world did not care either. It could not have been much as Snape had not been an old pureblood.

Magical Britain made a fuss about the Potter Will instead. Harry had divided his possessions between the Weasleys, Hermione and the goblins as redemption for their break-in. According to the goblins the will had been written and magically sent to them right before Harry had wandered into the Forbidden Forest to sacrifice his life for them all.

His invisible cloak was lost in the magical fire as were most of his most valuable possessions. Grimmauld Place was now the new home for the whole Weasley clan at least temporary. Arthur and Molly insisted that they rebuild the Burrow and moved back as soon as the rebuilding had been finished. Ron and Hermione stayed in Harry's house and renovated it in honour of their lost friend and Sirius. The old house elf Kreacher had probably died with the death of his last master because he had never been seen again and had not changed owner with the house.

They watched as Harry became the most valued hero of Wizarding Britain and perhaps even worldwide but they could not help but ponder what would have been if their friend had been still alive. Would the magical world have forgotten its hero and make him the villain as soon something was out of the order? Would they have outcasted him in fear of his power?

No matter how much Hermione, Ron and the rest of Harry's friends missed him but they could not help that they felt also relieved that Harry would not see the cruelty of the sheep of magical Britain ever again.

X-x-x-x chapter 1 end x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: clueless

**Author**: Lythanie

**Pairing**: none yet

**Warnings**: none yet

**Summary**: clueless

x-x-x-x chapter 2 x-x-x-x-x

The Friday morning was dull and grey. It was four o'clock in the morning and the daily traffic had not started yet. Though it was not quiet at the airport of London.

A young man armed just with his hand luggage stepped into the building and checked in. He ruffled his black strands nervously. It was his first plane journey. The older man at the service point smiled encouragingly while he explained the procedure. He had already seen a lot of first timer and would see even more till his retirement and a nine hour travel was quite a big journey for a start. Patiently he talked the young man with his unusual bright green eyes through his next steps with a calming voice. The young man reminded him of his own children.

"There you go, Mr. Prince. Your flight leaves in an hour. You can take a look around while waiting or perhaps buy a book at the shops."

"Thank you, have a good day." Mr Prince smiled politely and walked over to the waiting area. He had already enough reading material. The countless meetings with his bank had left him with enough information to go through by the time he had reached America.

And then he sat finally in the plane. He sat first class and the seat next to his own one stayed unoccupied. He pulled out a few folder and started reading.

_Prince properties._

Prince... He was not quite used to his new family name. But it was the closest he could get to Severus Snape. Harrison -short Harry- Galan Prince could remember quite well his surprise when the goblins of Gringotts had told him that he had been bestowed with the Prince heritage that had belonged to Snape. The deceased Potions Master had kept his other line hidden and had given Harry the means for protection once again – even dead the older wizard was protecting him.

Harry had been very surprised when Fawkes had appeared and had burnt down the hut completely with the three wands and Severus' body. The phoenix had whisked him away before the flames had been able to reach him.

The meeting with the goblins afterwards had been more pleasant than he had assumed it would be. While they were not happy about the break-in and the stolen dragon, they had covered it up as test to uncover weak-points in their security. Ragnok had explained that they owned him a bit leeway for defeating Voldemort and he had at least only taken the horcrux from the vault and despite letting lose a dragon the damage had not been that gigantic as they made it seem. They even understood his need to leave as they were quite familiar with the idiocy of wizards and witches especially their ministry and their blind faith in their leaders.

Ragnok had told him about the Gringotts' system and that wills and vaults could only be read and opened if the life magic of their owner had vanished. No matter how well someone might be able to hide there was no possibility to circumvent life magic. Magic had never allowed to let this part of magic to be exploit and everyone at Gringotts had to make an unbreakable vow to honour life magic and to keep it secret. The enchantments were a secret that was even older than Hogwarts.

The goblins had helped Harry to set a fake will in motion while transferring most of his possessions to the Prince vaults. Especially a huge amount of books. Together with Ragnok and Griphook he had planned out who would get what part of his heritage and they had pointed out that he would only need to hand out the galleons and properties that were public knowledge like the two properties, everything that Sirius had left him officially and his own trust vault. The rest would remain in his possession, disguised as compensation to Gringotts for the damage they had done to the bank, and there was still a lot. The goblins gained all Potter and Black properties on English soil but Grimmauld Place and the cottage in Godric's Hollow as real redemption. Harry had no use for the Marauder's cottage and the Black home at the Scottish coast any more. They were run down and would cost a fortune to renovate but the goblins had taken it gladly. Ragnok had told him that especially the Black home were perfect for trainees. He had also no intention to move back. In addition the Princes were a very rich line themselves and quite a few things that had been donated to the Boy-who-lived in the past.

Kreacher remained at his side. The house elf had refused to stay behind when he had a proper master to take care off and Harry had not had the heart to order him to stay with the Weasleys. So he had also chosen a new name. The house elf was called now Reg in honour to Regulus. Harry had not complained it was better than most names of house elves and if he wished to be called Reg than he would not complain.

The two goblins and Harry had finalised his new papers and new name in a matter of a few days complete with a whole background. The life magic had been changed into his new life and Gringotts had erased any hints to his old life. It had been possible because he had changed to one of his legal possibilities of names. Sure he could have also used Evans or Black but they were traceable back to him and Wizarding Britain had left him paranoid enough to avoid any similarities. It might seem strange but his appearance had been the easiest part. Harry had taken the offered blood adoption. His glasses were gone and had turned into an even deeper green than before. His hair was now tamer and darker in colour. His scar was only a faint line and easily hidden behind his midnight black hair. The goblin healer had assured Harry that with the right care it would disappear within a few months completely. Harry was now a Prince by blood but also still a Potter and an Evans. The blood adoption had not given him a living family because Severus had also been the last of his line but the Princes had properties in America and he was heading to the American main property in the heart of New York.

"Royal Letters" was an old mixed book shop with mundane and magical sections. The building was magical as well because it even had a garden (in the heart of New York quite a feat) a huge library and study and enough rooms to give a very big family a home. Harry had no idea how that could work it could not fit into the city like Grimmauld Place or the Leaky Cauldron as the shop was for mundanes as well. But like every time when you had to count in magic: logic was not required.

It seemed that an old family friend of Severus had run the shop till his death a few months ago so Harry would not have to redo the whole thing. The folder had several lists of inventory and finances along with catalogues of books. Royal Letters was known for non-fiction books and good stationary but had a good but small selection of fiction and classics as well. His main customers were scholars and students of the near universities and schools. Harry sighed. He would have to learn quite a lot to be able to run his shop. He had to know his books and the topics. But he had nothing better to do than studying, reading and running his shop while his stocks and investments would increase his wealth. Griphook had even moved to the American branch in order to stay his account manager as he was allowed to invest and increase the gold as he pleased. He was paid according to the profit he was able to gain. Harry himself had no interest nor knowledge in stock exchange and was quite happy to let him do as he wanted as long it did no damage. Ragnok had explained later that Harry had made quite an impression on the goblins. He had not only promoted Griphook from simple teller to an account manager but also the given freedom for investments was rare and a true feat for them. They even had to create a new job description for him – finance manager – because of his workload that was more than a simple account manager. Harry did not understand why no one let them made the investments. Even in the few days Griphook had been able to invest he had already made a small profit. Of course in the end Harry had the last word and he had to sign the bigger investments but Griphook was allowed to do as he pleased and he knew that once explained to Harry what and pros and cons he would sign anyway. He trusted Griphook that much. In exchange Griphook invested a huge amount of time into Harry and the young wizard would say Griphook was not a Finance Manager but his Life Manager as he had even researched Harry's options for him and was already preparing the whole paperwork for him.

Harry put his folder back and opened another book. This time information about his possibilities in education. He could take the International Common Exams – short ICE- that had mundane and magic combined. It was acknowledged worldwide in both parts, mundane and magical. It was even higher ranked than NEWTs, Advanced Levels and even higher than an International Baccalaureate (IB) afterwards he could enrol in a distance university to gain his masteries or whatever the mundane equivalent was called.

A few chapters later he thought he had been slayed. The choices were too much but online education sounded quite well for his needs. Even the magical part was covered. Magical society in USA used the internet like everyone else and quite a few specialised in Technomagic which allowed the devices to work surrounded by magic and protected (for example in the internet) real magical topics from the mundanes. There were even some places that offered a mix of distance learning and regular classes especially for praxis.

Merlin... they were even working on fusing both societies. There were already high ranked mundanes that were informed and worked together with the magical counterparts. Harry sighed. He had his work cut out for him to get up to date in his muggle education, to make his diploma while running his little bookshop. Schools and teachers were completely informed about magic not matter if squib, muggle or magical. The American ministry tried to prevent fear and mistreatment with education. Informed teachers were able to spot young muggleborns and help them and their parents through the accidental magic. Magical children in America had several possibilities:

First: they could continue their mundane education after their eleventh birthday with their mundane classmates but would go to afternoon classes for basics and control without going any further than preventing that they would lose the control over their magic.

Second: they could go to a magical school and forego the mundane education as it was usual in Europe.

And third: they could go to a mixed school and gain a mixed diploma with mundane and magical classes.

Harry was surprised to read that the first and second choice were the most chosen ones. According to the information text the parents were worried to overload their children with the double education and the afternoon classes for the basics were just one to three hours a week depending on the parents. His chosen option would be not only mixed but was also accepted internationally. But it seemed that the departments of education offered enough possibilities to gain diploma outside of the chosen school. It ranged from workshops and seminars about technology to whole diploma to be able to enter mundane or magical employment.

The reading of his files had filled just two hours. He was counting in his mind... his flight had started around five o'clock he would need nine hours and thirty minutes to arrive in New York with one stop and there was a time difference of five hours... that would make his arrival time... half past ten in the morning. He turned his mp3player on and closed his eyes. Hopefully he would sleep for a few hours he had no wish to start learning right now.

Harry snuggled deeper into the blanket that had been offered to him and fell asleep within mere minutes.

*.*

It was a sunny day in New York when Harry left the airport around eleven o'clock. The young man called a taxi and gave his new address to the driver. It was the easiest way to the American equivalent of Diagon Alley. New Diagon was not very creative but looking at a lot of American names of cities it made sense... York and London in England to New York and New London in USA. There were even several cities called Westminster.

But there was a simple reason why it was easy to get to the magical district from his new home. Royal Letters had two entries – to muggle New York and to New Diagon. According to his information texts he had only to tip on a rune before opening the door to decide on which side he wanted to leave his house. Everyone else would leave the door to the area they had come from except when the owner would lead them through. As his shop was a portal between mundane and magic he was required to take special seminars and to get a degree in teaching and a special permission to be allowed to inform parents of muggleborns and to place a charm on them to make them able to see magic or at least to let them see beyond the muggle repelling charms. He had to gain another license for oblivation to protect the still active statute of secrecy and at least another license for basic healing. Harry wondered if Royal Letters was the only mixed shop in the wizarding world with the requirements he had to fulfil or if Royal Letters had always been special.

"Hey kiddo, I hate to disappoint ya but Royal Letters is closed since a few months. Shall I take you to another place?" The taxi driver asked with heavy accent but not unfriendly. Harry had to remind himself that he was now the one with the heavy accent and probably not the other man.

"I know but I would still like to go to this address."

"Oh. Is it yours? Will you open it again. My daughter will be pleased to hear this." The taxi driver brabbled and entertained Harry with stories about his daughter who was going to college and all the things he had heard about that shop. The mundane things.

It seemed that he had quite a few regular customers who were waiting for the heir to reopen the shop.

Finally the car stopped in front of an ancient looking building. It was in top condition but the style was very old. Harry had no idea about architectural styles but it seemed to be one of the oldest building in New York or even whole USA.

"Good luck in keeping it in this condition, kid. It is a landmarked building. Have a good time in New York." The driver said goodbye merrily and left after he had been paid.

The sign over the door looked like a scroll and read "Royal Letters" with a quill on the side still touching the "s" as if it had just been written. In the windows a few selected items were displayed like books, pens and even a few quills. Mainstreamer – as the American wizards and witches liked to call muggles – seemed to like quills for collecting purpose or just for fun. He unlocked his door and entered the building. Books were everywhere. They were sorted after topic and the magical part of the shop was a half floor higher. It was bigger than he had thought.

The counter was nothing more than a comfortable looking study desk complete with office armchair and a computer on top. He would be able to study there while looking after the shop. In another corner of the shop Harry found a seating area in front of a fireplace positioned perfectly to oversee the whole shop. Wind chimes substituted as store doorbell. It was not very bright in the shop but not dark either. It was cosy for the lack of another description. More light was around the bookshelves and study for better reading.

"Welcome to Royal Letters, Master Prince." a deep but female voice greeted him followed closely by a "Welcome to your new home, Master Harry." from the former Kreacher now Reg.

Harry turned around and in front of the few steps to the magical area Reg waited together with another house elf.

"I'm Twinkle, pleased to meet you, Master." The house elf hurried to introduce herself.

Apparently Twinkle was the Prince house elf responsible for the house. She gave them a tour through the house. The few steps downstairs led to a storage area for the shop and a hidden door, protected by a magical ward, lead to the personal cellars. Storage rooms for potion ingredients and food but also proper rooms for his two house elves. Stairs led up to the rest of the house but Twinkle led him back to the shop. Behind the desk was a bookshelf that was also his door to the main part of the house – the living area. Harry had to blink and was very surprised. The bookshelf led to the library of his main wing – a very big library that reached into the second floor – and the tingle in his neck told Harry that magic was deeply woven into the whole building.

"The library and every shelf here has been spelled for centuries. It is not as powerful as old magic in Europe but powerful on its own. The magic in this room is protecting the written treasures and expand the place if necessary. Each shelf has a book with the content of the shelf. If you would like to get a book that is not on the display just tip the name three times. Princes have been collecting knowledge even before they had moved to the new lands. With your permission, Master. I will collect the books in the vaults and sort them into the shelves. Master has to broaden his knowledge to make your family proud."

Harry just nodded his consent and Twinkle continued the tour. The main wing was not as big as he had feared when he had read about the old Prince manor. It might be expandable but there were the kitchen, a potion's lab, bedroom, bathroom and a living room. Twinkle explained that the house changed to fit the needs of the owner. Harry had no family so no use for many bedrooms and he was used to less space thus Royal Letters deleted unused space – the pros and cons of older magical buildings.

A door in the kitchen, which was the only private room next to the library on the first floor, led to the beautiful garden. From this side his home looked like a small cosy cottage with garden and a greenhouse.

"Master Harry, lunch is served and you got notice from Manager Griphook to meet him at Gringotts in the afternoon." Reg interrupted Harry's exploration.

Harry thanked the house elves and ate his lunch silently. He was hungry after his already long day and it was not even over.

*.*

An hour later he left his new home through the door to New Diagon. It was much bigger than Diagon Alley in London. His shop looked on this side exactly like on the mainstream side but the quill on his sign was now actually writing the name from time to time. Right next to his shop was a wand crafter on the right and a tailor on the left side of his shop. Judging by the amount of customers around him and how they looked Harry guessed it was not the main part of New Diagon. He turned around a corner and was greeted with a very familiar white building. The American Gringotts branch looked exactly like the main branch back in the UK.

"Ah Mr. Prince, we have expected your arrival. Please come through." A goblin teller intercepted him on his way into the bank. The goblin led him through the entrance hall to the offices. They stopped in front of a door that was half-open. A sign next to the door told him that this was Griphook's new office. Harry's guide opened the door for him completely and bid him a good day.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Prince. How was your journey?" Griphook greeted him gruffly but not unfriendly.

"It was a long but quiet flight and I might have to turn in early this evening. I think the mainstreamers call this a jet leg. Royal Letters is very nice but why have you not told me about the second house elf?"

"A slight oversight of the locals. She has been most of the time under a very powerful glamour charm to be able to help your distant cousin in the last phase of his life with the shop. So she was listed as employee. Unfortunately a very uncomfortable situation for a house elf. You have probably noticed her deep voice. It's an after-effect of posing as human that long. I hope everything else was to your utmost satisfaction?"

After the first bit of small talk they covered other important points. In addition Griphook had informed himself about the different shops and their reputations and handed Harry a list with the different shops, their quality and their location together with a map of New York and especially New Diagon. It seemed his best choice were his new neighbours for mixed clothes of high quality. As Harry needed a whole new wardrobe it was a great opportunity to get known his new neighbours. The wand maker next to Royal Letters specialised in custom made wands so he had not to walk far. Other things like personal items could wait.

The only thing they had to cover the same day was the registration for his education and all the other administration things that Harry had to sign in order to take over his heritage and the shop. He had to change the telephone to his name from his cousin, same with the properties and so on. While the wizarding world still used owls and other birds they also mixed emails into their world so Harry had to learn rather fast in the following days how to use all the technology and how they worked in magical surroundings. Griphook had managed to get him a private tutor who was informed about both worlds. According to the file Griphook had handed over to Harry Mr Jason had a muggleborn brother and had already had experience to get wizards and witches up to date with the newest technology. Griphook promised him to send him the curriculum and book lists to get a head start.

Harry thought his head was smoking when he left the meeting. He was tired and wanted just to go to bed. He played with the idea to adjourn the wand and clothes for the next day and while he could do this with the clothes as he had taken one set and his toiletry bag with him to America but he was not quite sure that he should adjourn his new wand...not while living in an unknown, magical home. He was able to do a lot of things without his wand, but he neither wanted to test the limit nor broadcast his ability. It did not matter if he was in Europe or America wandless magic was still rare and mostly limited to small spells.

Zelandre's wands was smaller than his own shop but neat. Behind the counter stood an elder witch who was talking to a young man probably in his thirties which was in the wizarding world still very young.

"Ah, a customer. Let me see you." The witch coed and skipped over to him. She had her pearl white hair in a lose bun where two strands were left out to frame her face. Her robes were in a deep blue.

Gently smiling she eyed him up from hair to toe and back to his face. She was still a bit taller as Harry despite his growth spurt.

"No doubt here. You are a very fine mix of a Prince. Welcome to the US, little neighbour. I am Calliope Zelandre, wand crafter extraordinary."

"Ohhh, neighbour and what a fine creature. I'm Alexander Warder, the tailor from next door. Nice to meet you. Will you open the shop again?" The tall man pulled him into a hug.

Harry blinked a few times before gaining back his senses.

"Er...nice to meet you too, Madam Zelandre, Mr Warder... I'm Harry Prince. Yes, I'm going to reopen it. But I'd like to get a new wand."

"Cut the Mr, Harry. We're neighbours. Call me Alexander. Custom made wand, eh? Then I'm off! Hope to see you later!" With another wave of his hand he disappeared through the floo.

Madam Zelandre giggled at the bewildered face of her young costumer.

"Custom made wands are something very private, young Mr. Prince. I will have to measure your magic. I am able to make wands that are hypersensitive for very weak wizards or very robust for powerful magic. Don't worry everything will stay between us that's the reason why Alexander disappeared like this. I'm bound by an oath like a healer to keep your secrets." The witch explained softly and walked behind the counter to get a crystal ball.

"Most wizards and witches keep their first wand. Sometimes it grows with them and sometimes not but they keep it nevertheless because they don't want to get another wand. But sometimes you need another wand. Wands can only be broken when the connection to your wand weakened. Either because it was not a perfect match or because it had stopped growing with you or because your magic changed. It's possible in trauma cases for example or other dramatic changes in your life."

"What with expelled students or criminals?" Harry asked thinking back to Hagrid.

"Oh deary. I'm talking only about custom made wands. Only a custom made wand is able to match you perfectly. Anything else is just close but never perfect. When wands of criminals are snapped then because they went against the law of magic and life and so the connection weakened." Zelandre reasoned and handed him the crystal.

"So Mr Prince, ready to let your magic flow into the ball? Close your eyes and imagine that you breath into the ball."

Harry closed his eyes and let Zelandre's voice lead him. He breathed in and out attentively. Imagining how the air filled his lungs and when he exhaled the energy followed his arms towards the crystal in his hands.

He breathed in and out. A calmness spread over him that he had not known he was able to reach.

Crack!

Harry jumped and dropped the cracked ball.

"So..sorry." Harry bent down to pick up the pieces. He was deeply embarrassed. Something like this could only happen to him.

But Madam Zelandre was not angry, not even slightly upset.

"Oh dear! What a wonderful challenge! You my dear boy are very powerful but sensitive at the same time." Her eyes sparkled and with a wave of her wand she resorted her ingredients. A few vials and boxes flew over to the counter.

"Don't worry about the crystal. I got the necessary results and I have tried to convince the goblins to make me another one for years. Now I have a real reason to get a new one."

Madam Zelandre looked over the possible ingredients.

"Mr. Prince, please step closer. I'd like to see the reactions of these here to your magic... Strange combination... Mr. Prince, do you have any history with phoenix or basilisks?" She did not look at the young wizard so she did not notice his wince either.

"When I was younger... I was scratched with an old goblin made sword accidentally. It had been soaked in Basilisk blood and venom in the past. I had been lucky that my father had a vial with phoenix tears and that the venom had been very old." Harry recast the real adventure quickly.

"Severus Snape... even if his last name had not been Prince he was still a Prince to the core. Only a Prince could have such artefacts lying around. But this explains why I get identical readings from these here. A mixture of basilisks blood and venom in addition to phoenix tears and blood freely given of course. Were you tested by a healer afterwards? Rare and magical venoms cured with phoenix tears could strengthen you against poisons." She pointed to the vials in question.

"Nothing except a short check up."

Madam Zelandre nodded and stared at the other ingredients.

"I will need a few days to get the materials cooperate with each other and I have to order the wood or any other material while I got the information about the kind nothing here suited you. But the freely given blood of a Quetzalcoatl is a surprise. The shy creatures never give anything freely and if you take anything from them by force the effect of the ingredients turns negatively. Seven years ago the shy creature honoured me with its visit here. I was so surprised that I wasn't able to move. It picked a vial, scratched itself and let seven drops of its blood drop into the vial before it disappeared again. I would not be surprised if it chose you as master. You are a parselmouth after all and this wand will be perfect for you." She frowned and examined the other ingredients closely. Suddenly she grinned and ruffled his hair. Harry stared at her with wide eyes. He had nearly chocked on his own breath when she had mentioned him being a parselmouth.

"I got the readings on your magic, Mr. Prince. Of course such abilities will be listed along with your power level. I get you the list together with your wand in a few days. There are a few abilities you have to work on. Don't worry about being a parselmouth while it isn't a common ability here in America it's not completely gone or seen as evil like in Britain. I advise that you pay Kimoto a visit. He's running an antiquarian bookshop or the magical University library if you don't find anything about parselmagic in your collection. Look closely because no one beside another parselmouth will be able to read them. But now chop chop. Let me work. You can visit Alexander or go to bed early. You look a little jet-legged there." Madame Zelandre chuckled and pushed him gently towards her door.

"Yes.. got here this morning after almost ten hours on an aeroplane." Harry sighed and suppressed a yawn.

"See, go home and sleep some more. No need to stuff all errands into the very first day on American soil."

Harry nodded and walked back home. Well... he went out the building and right into the next one. It was a huge advance to have his shop/home next door.

"Welcome home, master. Do you wish anything to eat?" Reg greeted him.

Harry asked for something light and closed his shop again before going into the kitchen. Reg made him a few sandwiches while Twinkle told him about the shop and his family history.

After dinner he grabbed a book from the mainstream student section. An overview of school mathematics for exam preparation. He had to start somewhere and he had always been good at Mathematics in primary school.

Harry did not come far. Just after a few paragraphs he had already fallen asleep.

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 2 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: clueless

**Author**: Lythanie

**Pairing**: unknown

**Warnings**: could become slash or not, WIP

x-x-x-x-x chapter 3 x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning sun tickled the young man's face and lit the room in which he was sleeping. The furniture was made from a warm cherry wood. The bed was a queen sized four-poster bed with dark blue sheets. Harry lay in the middle of the bed wrapped in the soft sheets.

A melodic trill echoed through the room.

Harry pulled his blanked over his head trying to block the trilling out.

"Fawkes, stop it. Let me sleep..." Harry mumbled half-asleep when the trilling continued for several minutes.

A chirp answered him.

"Fawkes?" Harry was instantly wide awake and sat up.

Another amused trill later Harry stared at the end of his bed...or the magical bird that perched on the end of his bed to be more precise.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here? I thought you were gone after you had taken me to Gringotts." Harry asked bemusedly.

The beautiful phoenix flew the few inches to Harry's shoulder and started preening his hair. Harry smiled at this and stroke the colourful feathers.

"Master will need a perch for his birdy. Breakfast is ready to be served." Reg quipped as soon as he had popped into the room. Harry yawned and got up carefully. Fawkes was still perched on his shoulder.

"Fawkes, if you don't want to go under the shower with me, I suggest you seek yourself another perch." Harry chuckled at the affronted chirp that followed his suggestion.

Though Fawkes left the shoulder and flew over to the sole chair in the room. The bedroom was by no means a bedsit that was supposed to be usual for youth. It was a plain bedroom. There was no desk or television or anything else that he had seen in Dudley's room or he knew from descriptions of his dorm mates. The bed was the most dominant furniture in the room without filling the room completely, a beside cabinet stood on both sides. But apart from that there were only a tallboy, the chair where Fawkes sat and a wardrobe which was probably a clothes closet where he could walk in comfortably. The rest of the furniture was in the same warm cherry wood and the style fitted perfectly into the house. There was no rug on the wooden floor. Yet it was not cold because of the summer but Harry guessed it had either a charm or an in-floor heating for the winter months. Harry sighed and turned around to walk into his bathroom. He had been surprised to find that he had two bathrooms. One for guests near the library and his own bigger bathroom connected to his bedroom. It could not compete with the prefect bathroom back in Hogwarts but it suited him quite well.

While the former owner of the house had willed his clothes to be donated to charity, everyday things like towels, bed linen and wash clothes had stayed in the house. It was not quite Harry's style but it would suffice for now. Harry took a quick shower and pondered about the things he had to buy today. There was no way that he could avoid shopping. He had taken only the bare necessities with him from England. He would need several sets of clothing, magical and mundane, ranging from jeans and shirts to socks and underwear. He wondered if he could get most of this next door but Harry was wary in trusting a wizard to know about normal clothes.

His short information about New York had also told him that he needed not only casual clothing but also dress clothes and sports wear if he wanted to keep fit.

He dressed quickly in fresh clothes and ignored the empty feeling of his bedroom. It may be his home now but he had not much possessions to fill it with. He put the invisible cloak, the dagger from Sirius and his photo album in a secret safe in the tallboy. It was protected by several wards and could only be opened by him after he was keyed into the magic of the house.

He would never be Harry James Potter again but that did not mean he would forget his roots.

*.*

His official story of his life was now more boring in comparison to his old life. He had grown up sheltered away by his father and squib aunt in the Prince Manor in England where he had been kept secret from the public eye. He had been homeschooled so there were no records of him beside his register in Gringotts, the ministry and Healer Redsmith. Of course the records were rewritten curtesy of the goblins. They emphasised that the papers were clean and not forged.

They had given him a depth scan to list any injuries and health problems he had ever had. Harry had thanked the fates that his relatives had not been physically abusive. That would have been hard to explain when he had been kept secret for safety.

He had been slightly malnourished for a while because of an eating-disorder that was not uncommon within the family. A lot of Princes had tended to forget to eat when stressed or distracted. Children got in accidents while playing or the odd encounter with bullies. Harder to explain had been his injuries from Hogwarts. Drained at age of eleven was explained with an experiment gone wrong. Children were after all curious creatures and a homeschooled boy with a squib as guardian and a lot of difficult books was bound to try the wrong spell one day.

He had gotten the broken arm during a flying accident and the trainee healer had made a mistake. The accident with the sword had been realistic enough to fool the wand crafter. At the age of thirteen he had encountered dementors that had been quite believable as the stupidity of the British Ministry from that year was well known. It was not hard to guess that one dementor had gotten away while Harry had secretly visited his father during holidays. Severus Snape had always been a very private man and the only other who could deny Harry's presence at Hogwarts with his father was already dead. Dumbledore would never be able to tell anyone if his Potions Professor had been visited by his son and even his portrait could not renounce it.

At the age of fourteen his aunt had taken him to a dragon reserve and he had been injured there by one of the young dragons and had been caught by surprised by a few dangerous creatures while hunting potion ingredients in the woods outside of the manor. The Princes had not been able to know that suddenly the peaceful forest had become home of few dangerous beasts which had a venom that resembled the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. And at the age of fifteen he had met Delores Umbridge who had not believed that he had not been a student or that he was indeed Snape's son so she had him tortured with a blood quill to tell no lies. Everything else could be explained with the war.

Harry was just glad that the Avada Kedavra Curse could not be listed by any diagnostic spell. That would have been quite hard to explain how his scan could show the curse twice on a living person and a special treatment curtesy to the goblin healers had been able to heal the scar on his hand from the blood quill. It was a shame that it had not been that easy to remove the lightning bold scar on his forehead.

All in all it was a life of a homeschooled wizard who had a great amount of bad luck to be at the wrong place during a difficult time in the UK. With the loss of his father Harry had no reason to stay there anymore and left.

That was his official life story. The truth about his past would stay between the goblins and himself.

*.*

Harry stepped into his kitchen and blinked at the sight of pancakes with maple syrup. It was not quite something he was used to. A memo pad together with a biro lay next to his plate. Obviously Twinkle or Reg had heard his muttering about the things he had to buy.

"Do Master wish to read a newspaper?" Twinkle asked while serving him orange juice.

He could watch Reg making tea in another corner of the kitchen. At least he had not to go without his tea. He had become rather fond of the hot beverage and had become his favourite drink next to butterbeer.

"Yes please, do you have any recommendations?"

Harry sat down and enjoyed the juice and the pancakes.

"Magical New Yorks is a local paper that focus on the area magical and mainstream wise but has only few sections that looked further into the world. The Daily Whizz covers more of the United States of America and has a good international section but it's mostly about the magical world. Magical Times is an allround paper with sections about national and international, mainstream and magical world as well. Former master had subscribed to it."

"Sounds good, please get also the Daily Prophet. I'd like to know what's going on over there." Harry nodded.

He prefered a widespread newspaper that did not focus on the magical nation. The Daily Prophet covered only magical Britain. It had been difficult to get more recent information in Hogwarts about other countries or even the mainstream part of Britain.

"Master Harry, your tutor Jason is arriving at ten o'clock and Master's goblin has sent an owl with the book recommendations. How do you wish to proceed?" Twinkle reappeared and handed him the two newspapers and the letter from Griphook.

Harry just skimmed the letter and handed it back to Twinkle. For once he would exploit the fact that he had house elves.

"Look up the titles in the library, put the books on the desk in the study and tick them off the list, please. The remaining titles will be a good practise for me to contact publishers and wholesaler. And I'd like something light for lunch, prepare for two persons because I don't know how long it will take to get us through the computer thing."

He had no idea what Mr Jason was going to teach him but at least he knew the basics already. They had been shown the functions of a computer in primary school and he had been allowed to use the computer in the library. He also had played the one or other hour at Dudley's old computer after he had managed to repair the "broken" one in the second bedroom. Harry had almost laughed himself silly when he had noticed that the main plug had been loose.

Harry finished his breakfast and skimmed through the papers while drinking his tea.

The newspapers were filled with stories about everything from the newest political debate up to events, births and death announcements. The American government already knew about the wizarding world and integrated them as any normal citizen. But the mainstreamers were bound by a magical contract to keep them secret.

The main article of the Daily Prophet was unsurprisingly about himself or to be more specific his last will. He was high praised for the reparations to the Goblins that according to the ministry had saved them again from a new war with the goblins. It was a good thing that only the goblins knew the truth.

Skeeter had even written a second article about the will and Harry could almost see the pout. It was official not allowed to write a biography about him without a special permission from the goblins. Harry had to thank Ragnok for this little detail to keep the slandering of his name post "mortem" to the minimum. The author had to take an oath to write the truth and was allowed to see his memories that were stored in Gringotts. Rita would never get the rights for his life story.

He was still lost in thoughts when the wind chimes announced a visitor. They were charmed to act as regular doorbell in addition to the shop function. They were keyed to him and his house elves so he could "hear" them even if he was not in the shop part of his house.

He folded the newspaper and walked into the shop part. The house was old and initially not meant to be a shop so there was only one entrance for shop and private wing. Maybe he should look into his options for a side entrance. It could become quite annoying to carry his shopping bags or other things through the shop if he had to leave the shop during the opening times. But Twinkle had assured him that the opening times in US were more flexible than in the UK.

Harry opened the door to let Mr Jason into the house. The man was a bit older than Harry and was dressed casually. The short dark blond almost brown hair was even and his beard had been trimmed perfectly.

After the short introduction Jason did not dally and rushed Harry through the functions of the modern technology. He was very pleased that Harry was not a complete newbie. Together they worked out what computer he would need for which part of his new life and they even exchanged ideas to include ebooks and an online shop. Then they had the discussion desktop computer versus laptop. What would he need? And how could he link everything together but also how he could keep them separate.

In the end Harry had quite a collection that he would not need probably but he took it nevertheless. Jason did not take money for the instruction as he was not an official teacher but he set the tutor sessions off against the new equipment. In the end Harry had an ebook-reader but only for testing purpose, a tablet PC, a notebook and a desktop computer in addition to a list with compatible smart phones that he did not sell himself. The network and everything was fitted to him but Jason had been adamant that he could test everything for a few weeks before deciding what of the new electronic toys he wanted to keep because he had a right to return unsatisfactory products.

Harry stared at his new gadgets after Jason had left for a long time. Finally he shook his head and turned to his light lunch and his to-do-list.

A few hours later the young man had ordered his books and had introduced himself to a couple of his contacts of the publishers. Two or three had been even glad to hear about his intentions to continue the Prince traditions but they had pointed out that he should take his exams before reopening the bookstore.

*.*

He had also managed to pay his neighbours a visit and was currently discussing with Alexander his new looks. Alexander held the opinion that Harry could not wear completely mainstream clothes in a magical shop and Harry pointed out that he could not wear traditional robes in a mainstream shop. Royal Letters was both. In the end they created his very own style – a stylish mix out from the best parts of both worlds. It looked a bit gothic but with a tad more colour. Harry could order everything he needed without running through countless shops. Dress robes, suits, casual clothes and even sports wear and pyjamas were ordered.

When Harry could leave the shop finally he was exhausted and he was glad that he had not to carry everything home yet. Most of his clothes were custom made and needed a few more days but the first few sets were collected by Twinkle and Reg immediately – without any command.

"Becoming lazy, my dear Harry? Don't you think you could have managed the few steps to the next house alone?" Alexander teased his bemused neighbour.

"I don't think they would have let me.." Harry shook his head.

"Yes, they are quite eager when they have chosen a family to serve."

"Bad for them that they need the serving to stabilise their mind and magic but I can need the help." Harry shrugged.

The goblins had explained him why the house elves were happy with their lives even if most modern beings no matter if humans, goblins or other magical beings saw it as slavery. Ragnok had even thought that Dobby had maintained a demi-bond with Harry to stay somewhat sane. Harry thought that this little information would have been useful for Hermione to know.

*.*

The time passed by quickly after the first few days and Harry found himself buried in work. Twinkle and Reg paired up together and threw him out of his study whenever he really needed fresh air. They had even gone behind his back together with Griphook and arranged full membership in a fancy fitness center for him where he was even able to swim regularly and it was almost next door in the mainstream world. The five minute walk to the building was nothing.

In the evening of his last exam day he was exhausted and questioned himself over and over again why he had chosen the first examination date possible.

Harry did not know what had influenced him but learning was easier now. He did not care if the destroyed horcrux, the better learning atmosphere, the blood adoption or even a removed block was responsible for this but he was abled to work through his text books with alarming speed.

Two days after his first meeting with his neighbours his wand had been ready. It was beautiful with five cores. The ebony wood was laced with emerald.

Calliope Zelandre had explained patiently that he needed wood and gem to adjust to his unusual talents. He was quite powerful but sensitive to the changes of magic. She was the first one to explain to him that the tingles he had always felt were proof of this.

Then they had gone through his list of abilities. The magic sense allowed him to feel the magic and trained he would probably be able to see the magic like wards and spells and curses. It would be perfect for his shop and work as mediator between the two worlds. If trained his sense would allow him to feel other magical beings even children. His parselmouth abilities aside he was also an untrained animagus and a minor metamorph. It meant that he had the potential but could not change his form till he had learnt it properly and his metamorphmagus ability was limited on his hair length or more likely on his not changeable length. If he concentrated enough he was able to change the length of his head hair but he was not even able to grow a beard ever much to his disappointment because he had hoped that it could make him look older.

But he had no time to train them or even recognise anything beyond his text books and tutors for the practical parts of magical exams. The list with his abilities would have to wait.

Day after day went with similar routine. Waking up, shower, breakfast, learning, lunch, learning, getting thrown out of the house with his gym bag by Reg and Twinkle. On Sundays he was invited to Alexander or Madame Zelandre for dinner. They met every Sunday for dinner to discuss their week and to keep contact in busier times and were happy to include him as their "middle" neighbour.

His exams came and went faster than Harry had thought.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 3 end x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

AN: Wow you guys are really really great. I'm quite surprised about the amount of readers, favs, alerst and reviews for this story even after the first chapter. I can't say thanks enough. I'm glad you liked it and I hope that you won't be disappointed how the story will evolve. It is my first try at writing cross over so bear with me and the slow start that I'm creating ;)


End file.
